


No One Knows

by BiblioPan



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: Now that Farah has her detective agency with Dirk and Todd, she and Tina chat on the phone and look for ways to comfort each other with stories. (T for passing reference to weed usage)Happy Fluff Day 2!!Gift for SullyMyGoodName and Pants, because of y'all's consistent love of this show. We are on watch number two now!
Relationships: Farah Black/Tina Tevetino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Flufftober2020





	No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sullymygoodname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullymygoodname/gifts), [Pants (Smarty_Pants)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarty_Pants/gifts).



**Comfort - No One Knows**

“When can you get a case near me?”

Plaintive would be a kind characterization of the question. Whining would be accurate, though harsh.

“Tina, the agency just started. I miss you, but you know Dirk and Todd need me here in the office and wherever the cases take us. I can’t  _ make _ the cases appear near you.”

“So, what about...”

“No, Dirk cannot make the cases appear near you.” Farah smirked into her phone, locking the door to the apartment above the agency. Living here was the quickest all three partners had agreed on any business decision and Farah certainly enjoyed the short commute. She trotted down the stairs and added, “But I do miss you, babe. Really. Tell me something sweet that no one else knows?”

It was a game they’d started playing on the car rides when Farah, Dirk, and Todd had first shown up in Bergsberg, Montana. Each of them shared something minute but that no one else knew— favorite gift from any partner,  _ actual  _ first crushes (not the ones you tell your family and friends about), and now today Farah hoped to learn something cute and take Tina’s mind off of her loneliness.

“Hmm, oh, okay. This one will make you laugh. Well, hopefully, because, I mean, I think it’s funny, but sometimes I know we don’t always have the same sense of humor...”

“Tina.” Farah rolled her eyes and gave a small sigh, as she rounded the corner and stopped in front of the agency’s entrance. 

“Fine. I didn’t want to tell Todd when you all first got here and I found out about him being in Mexican Funeral, but I, uh, I was in a cover band here. Of them. And I was him.” She paused, waiting for any encouragement at the other end of the line. Receiving nothing but gentle breathing, she resigned herself to further embarrassment and continued. “I played the guitar and totally wore a wig and everything. Farah? Oh God, this is even embarrassing for me and that’s saying something.” Tina rambled, her voice fading as she strained her ears, listening for Farah’s reaction. 

That’s when the giggles began. Farah was not a person who giggled. It didn’t match her facial expressions, her outfits, or her general demeanor. But when a person hears that their girlfriend once dressed like their business partner for a cover band, what else could you expect? Farah reached for the railing and made her way to sitting, tears now flowing down her face as her giggles raised in pitch. 

“Alright, yuck it up smartie, but just recall that I know what happens when your muscles relax because someone hotboxed you.”

“Tina! Shhhhh,” Farah lowered her voice, curved her back and cupped her hand over her phone and mouth. “Are you near anyone? No one can know about that, even if it was accidental.” She peered around the stairwell, nervous and uncertain.

“Pshh, relax, Farah.” Tina’s voice poured into Farah’s ear like honey, confident once more in having the upper hand. “It was high school and you should just count yourself lucky that you lived a little. Being focused and destined for greatness since birth made you slightly, let’s go with  _ intense _ .” Her voice dropped so that Farah had to press the phone to her ear to catch, “Not that I mind when I get to be the object of that intensity.”

Warmth spread from the tip of Farah’s scalp, down her neck, and straight to her toes. She bit her lip and tucked her chin into the crook of her arm, her head gently knocking against the railing. “Babe. I’ll never tell. And I’ll see if I can steer Dirk in your direction. You know, with my intense powers of persuasion.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamic of these two in those car scenes! I 100% feel they would end up together and hope you all enjoyed this little moment.
> 
> Thank you to my readers for your support and to my betas DisgruntledPelican and EggplantSalad for always pushing my words to be better and reminding me that I just might know what I'm doing. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
